


Adrenaline

by FanfictionFever



Series: Whumptober [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adrenaline, Whumptober, no they arent shipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: Thalia didn’t remember jumping at it, she didn’t remember screaming profanities at it as she shot more arrows only to raise a knife to the sky, allowing a thunderbolt to strike it before it was buried deep within the thing. She didn’t remember it poofing, and her falling only to be caught by her friend.





	Adrenaline

“Left! Left you insufferable beast!” Thalia was practically screaming as she ran along the wall, bow drawn and aimed at the monster. It was staring at her downed comrade who, luckily, was no bleeding out, but surely was in no condition to have that things eyes glued on her the way they were. “I said - left!” She shot as she yelled the word, finally grabbing the attention. There. 

Now all she had to do was distract long enough for Reyna to pull the unconscious girl to shelter, and then they could take this thing together. What it was, well, she should know, but really there hadn’t been a lot of time to think about it. One moment the group of hunters had been searching for a certain artifact that Artemis asked for, the next some strange...thing had shown up in the room with them. It wasn’t too big, though it was tall enough for its head to touch the ceiling. Luckily the mist had done its job, clearing out all the citizens that could have been harmed and seeming to damage cameras pointed their way. 

Blue eyes stared back into the creatures, which seemed to turn from shades of orange to red to...blue. Blue staring right back at her own. Recognition filled her as she stared into the familiar shade of her brother’s eyes, though that wasn’t right. Jason was dead. Yes he probably chose rebirth (_”It’s the obvious option, Thal!” He said as they sat for a small picnic, finding time after the chaos to relax. “Rebirth...I want to be reborn as a pine I think. You said that’s fun, right?” … she had whacked him at the comment, though they joked about that a lot … _), but there was no way this thing in front of her was him. 

In other words it was mocking her. Mocking him. Mocking all of them by stealing the shade of blue that they all held to dearly within their hearts. “How _dare_ you even think about taking that small piece of him!” She yelled, shooting another arrow. Then another, and another. Arrow after arrow shot, and suddenly she felt something building inside her. Maybe it was born from the pure anger at this monster for mocking a part of her brother, or maybe it was the sadness of the loss that she had to deal with two times now (this time, though, he wasn’t coming home), but she felt adrenaline building. 

Reyna yelled something from below, but all she could hear was a ringing in her ears. Suddenly Thalia knew the meaning of seeing red, because she swears she didn’t remember completely attacking the monster. Thalia didn’t remember jumping at it, she didn’t remember screaming profanities at it as she shot more arrows only to raise a knife to the sky, allowing a thunderbolt to strike it before it was buried deep within the thing. She didn’t remember it poofing, and her falling only to be caught by her friend. 

“Good gods, Thalia.” Reyna spoke, looking at the ashes of what was before looking at the girl. “That was astounding. Definitely should’ve saved fun for me, though. Who’s the one on vacation?” She joked, helping the other up. 

“Sorry. Big rush, and now…” 

“Tired?”

“Yup.” 

Reyna gave a smirk before wrapping an arm around Thalia’s waist, moving the girl’s arm to around her neck in order to help her walk. “Luckily B team came back with what we needed. Tonight we’ll rest, tomorrow we’ll take it back to Lady Diana.”

No argument sounded from Thalia, and soon the two were walking towards the group of hunters, Thalia lazily raising a bow in victory.


End file.
